


anything but lilies

by summerdayghost



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Luther didn’t really know the protocol for this sort of thing.





	anything but lilies

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of pretending last night never happened. This is more than 100 words.

Last night had been wonderful, spectacular, amazing. Luther liked to think of himself as someone who was prepared for whatever life might throw at him even though more and more often this was disproven. He wasn’t prepared for the end of the world, and in the same way he wasn’t prepared to learn what Klaus’s dick tasted like either. Not as bad as Luther would have assumed.

In his mind he couldn’t exactly recreate the steps that lead him there. They were having a tactical meeting in his room, just the two of them. There was at least one such thing like this every night. It was of vital importance if they were to save the world. Sure, it had never been a meeting with just the two of them, but it wasn’t the worst idea even if Luther went into it already questioning how productive this would really be.

He was exactly wrong to question that. They didn’t get much done because one minute they were talking and the next Luther was on his knees. Luther absurd and absolutely right at the same time.

As he took Klaus deeper into his mouth he focused on the way Klaus tried not to make any noise. He was breathing heavily and Luther could hear the struggle for Klaus’s breath not to become moans. As much as some part of Luther would love to hear that there was no way their father would react well to this if they were caught.

After was over Klaus kissed him. Luther was surprised but grateful. It added the romance that he needed. Well, as much romance as there could be in a kiss as messy as that.

Luther didn’t really know the protocol for this sort of thing. Being a teenager the first time around nothing like this ever happened. This wasn’t the sort of situation they made handbooks on like they did knot tying or welding.

Maybe he should get Klaus flowers. Would Klaus even like flowers? A lot of flowers were in cemeteries and Klaus didn’t exactly like cemeteries. They would have to talk about it next time they got the chance.

The next time they were free from their father’s supervision they weren’t alone. Diego was with them. Luther wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Not perfectly, that’s for sure.

Diego was polishing his knives, “Did you two come to any major breakthrough last night?”

There was doubt in his voice already.

Klaus leaned back, “Nah.”

Oh god, so this was the moment of truth. Luther tried to imagine everyone’s reactions and he couldn’t. Not really. They’re all really happy and really upset. He can imagine their future wedding without issue though. It would be on a sunny June day. Hopefully all of their siblings could make it. It was going to be really nice.

“We skipped it altogether,” Klaus yawned, “I was sleepy.”

“Of course,” Diego rolled his eyes.

Oh, so this was how it was gonna be. Luther couldn’t say that he wasn’t disappointed, but the wedding was probably still on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
